


Cuddling is Mandatory

by orphan_account



Series: Two by Two [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The bed feels empty without a firm body pressed up behind Elder Young.





	Cuddling is Mandatory

Elder Young swallowed as he felt his fellow elder stroking up his torso slowly, making it hard to focus on ever falling asleep.

"You know, I almost hope they find us like this. I don't want to be sent home, but I'd gladly come find you."

Young gasped as the other man's tongue rolled along his neck, causing him to swallow back a cry when his nipples were assaulted by fingers. "Elder Grant, you're not following proper conduct, speaking so easily of that."

"I don't care," Grant grunted, pressing himself against Young until they both thrust in a rhythm symbolizing the sex they mutually craved. "Fuck."

Throwing his hand back, Elder Young smacked his mission companion across the cheek, hissing out, "Watch your mouth! You're being too loud."

They giggled, kissing as Grant ripped up Young's garment top, feeling the nipples he craved to see. "Mm," came from both of their mouths, causing them to lock eyes as Grant slid the back of Young's garment open.

"You need something before you deflower me," Young breathed, blushing as Grant went back to stroking his nipples. He reached under his pillow, not able to look at Elder Grant as he held out the lube bottle. "Be generous, or I'll be so gosh dang stimulated I'll scream."

"I kind of want that, but I understand. I'll need to find ways of getting heat during a cold, hard winter." Grant uncapped the lubricant when he leaned back to give Young space, spilling some over his fingers, and subsequently over Young's asscheeks. "Alright, that didn't go as planned."

Giggling, Elder Young shifted so he lifted up a leg under the knee, biting his lower lip. "I've been imagining you doing this to me for so long."

"Good. This is exactly what you deserve." Smiling, Grant kissed into Young's neck, pressing in his first finger. "You're so tight."

The insertion of another finger had Young's mouth open widely, "God!"

Grant bit slightly over Young's neck, fighting going any deeper and causing a noticeable irritation that would last. "Shh, you'll be okay." His third fingers seemed to be able to lead his digits to finding the prostate that Grant searched for.

"Yes," gasped Young, tears springing to his eyes as his firm hand grasped the quickly fingering arm. "Yes, right there. Right there. Oh, oh my God. You're so deep."

"I could give you something a little better than this," Grant promised gently, kissing Young's cheeks as tears sprung in his new lover's eyes. He yanked out his fingers, wiping them on the sheets, before stroking lube over his erection that he'd recently taken from its white fabric restriction.

Impatient, Young made sure his garment was still open for something to slide in his ass, then grabbed back at Grant's cock. "Hurry. It's so big, please put it in."

"Needy baby, aren't you?" Grant licked his lips, letting Young lead him forward into the hole he thought about during every lesson on how to be a good missionary.

Young made an inhuman noise as Grant was able to hit him fully in the prostate it one push. He let go of Grant's cock, shakily holding on to his strong hip. "You're so... deep."

Wanting Elder Young to really feel him, Elder Grant held onto the leg that was left up, gripping the thigh as he moved himself to see how hard he could go.

Stretched enough, Young already seemed to be begging for a faster pace. Grant gave it to him, despite feeling so close to orgasm already.

"Harder! Can't you hear me?" Young demanded, letting go of Grant to stroke himself. "You're so big, please!" He whined, unable to keep from sounding so pathetic.

Grant loved it, kissing Young roughly and taking hold of his hair, "You don't get what you don't deserve, Elder Young."

"Please," Elder Young groaned, pushing back over the cock throbbing inside him. "Please, before you cum and never do this again."

"You think I'm never going to do this with you again? You're a little crazy." Grant laughed slightly, kissing Young's tears as he slowed to a pace where he still have rough thrusts at Young's prostate. "Nobody can take me away from you, baby. Don't forget that."

"Okay," Elder Young sounded satisfied. Aroused and happy, he reached back to cup Elder Grant's cheek, kissing him as Elder Grant thrust up into his body. "Jesus Christ."

"I know!" Grant agreed, speeding up just long enough for them both to cum. "Goddamn."

"Shh," Elder Young teased. "I don't want to bring any more wrath than we're going to get."

They didn't expect to eventually marry outside the church in Norway, but they still preached in Scandinavia after they didn't return from their mission. God gave them each other, after all.


End file.
